Estrogen is a generic term for steroid compounds that are formed in the ovary, the testis, and possibly the adrenal cortex. Examples of estrogens and compounds having estrogen activity include diethylstilbestrol, fosfestrol, hexestrol, polyestradiol phosphate, broparoestrol, chlorotrianisene, dienestrol, diethylstilbestrol, methestrol, colpormon, equilenin, equilin, estradiol, estriol, estrone, ethinyl estradiol, mestranol, mexestrol, quinestradiol and quinestrol. Estrogens regulate diverse physiological processes in reproductive tissues and in mammary, cardiovascular, bone, liver, and brain tissues. Estrogens are also used in oral contraceptives. Other uses for estrogens include the relief of the discomforts of menopause, inhibition of lactation, and treatment of osteoporosis, threatened abortion, and various functional ovarian disorders. Anti-estrogens are used to treat metastatic breast carcinoma and advanced prostate cancer.
The effects of estrogens are mediated via estrogen receptors. The first estrogen receptor (ER) was cloned in 1986 (Green et. al., Nature, 320:134 (1986) and Greene et. al., Science, 231:1150 (1986)). Until 1995, it was assumed that there was only one estrogen receptor responsible for all of the physiological and pharmacological effects of natural and synthetic estrogens and antiestrogens. However, in 1995, a second estrogen receptor was cloned (Kuiper et. al, PNAS, 93:5925 (1996)). The first estrogen receptor discovered is now called estrogen receptor-alpha (ER-α) and the second estrogen receptor is called estrogen receptor-beta (ER-β).
ER-α and ER-β share a common structural architecture (Zhang et. al., FEBS Letters, 546:17 (2003) and Kong et. al., Biochem. Soc. Trans., 31:56 (2003)). Both are composed of three independent but interacting functional domains: the N-terminal A/B domain, the C or DNA-binding domain, and the D/E/F or ligand-binding domain (FIG. 1). The N-terminal domain of ER-α encodes a ligand-independent activation function (AF-1), a region involved in interaction with co-activators, and transcriptional activation of target genes. The DNA-binding domain or C domain contains a two zinc-finger structure, which plays an important role in receptor dimerization and binding to specific DNA sequences. The C-terminal D/E/F domain is a ligand-binding domain that mediates ligand binding, receptor dimerization, nuclear translocation, and a ligand-dependent transactivation function (AF-2). The relative contributions that both AF-1 and AF-2 exert on transcriptional control vary in a cell-specific and DNA promoter-specific manner (Berry et. al., EMBO J., 9:2811 (1990) and Tzukennan et. al., Mol. Endocrin., 8:21 (1994)).
A 46-kDa ER-α isoform lacking the first 173 amino acids of the full-length gene product of the ER-α gene (A/B or AF-1 domain) was shown to be derived from alternative splicing of the ER-α gene by skipping exon 1 (Flouriot et. al., EMBO 19:4688 (2000)). This alternative splicing event generates an mRNA that has an AUG in a favorable Kozak sequence for translation initiation in frame with the remainder of the original open reading frame. Therefore, this new isoform of ER-α was named as ER-α46 and the original one was named ER-α66 (Flouriot et. al., EMBO J., 19:4688 (2000)). ER-α46 forms homodimers and binds to an estrogen response element (ERE), and it can also form heterodimers with ER-α66 (Flouriot et. al., EMBO J., 19:4688 (2000)). ER-α46 homodimers show a higher affinity for an ERE than ER-α66 homodimers. Furthermore, the ER-α46/66 heterodimers form preferentially over the ER-α66 homodimers and ER-α46 acts competitively to inhibit transactivation mediated by the AF-1 domain of liganded-ER-α66, but does not effect AF-2-dependent transactivation (Floutiot et. al., EMBO J., 19:4688 (2000)). Therefore, it is thought that ER-α46 is a naturally occurring isoform of ER-α that regulates estrogen signaling mediated by the AF-1 domain of ER-α66.
ER-α is expressed in approximately 15-30% of luminal epithelial cells and not at all in any of the other cell types in the normal human breast. Dual label immunofluorescent techniques revealed that ER-α-expressing cells are separate from those labeled with proliferation markers in both normal human and rodent mammary glands (Clarke et. al., Cancer Res., 57:4987 (1997)). ER-α expression is increased at the very earliest stages of ductal hyperplasia and increases even more with increasing atypia, such that most cells in atypical ductal hyperplasias and in ductal cancer in situ of low and intermediate nuclear grade contain the ER-α (Khan et. al., Cancer Res., 54:993 (1994) and Lawson et. al., Lancet, 351:1787 (1994)).
As ER-α expression increases, the inverse relationship between receptor expression and cell proliferation become dysregulated (Shoker et. al., Amer. Jour. Path., 155:1811 (1999)). Approximately 70% of invasive breast carcinomas express the ER-α and most of these tumors contain ER-α-positive proliferating cells (Clarke et. al., Cancer Res., 57:4987 (1997)).
Estrogen receptors are members of the nuclear receptor superfamily of ligand-activated transcription factors that control numerous physiological processes. This control often occurs through the regulation of gene transcription (Katzenellenbogen and Katzenellenbogen, Breast Cancer Res., 2:335 (2000); Hull et al. J. Biol. Chem., 276:36869 (2001); McDonnell and Norris, Science, 296:1642 (2002)). The estrogen receptor utilizes multiple mechanisms to either activate or repress transcription of its target genes. These mechanisms include: (a) direct interaction of the ligand-occupied receptor with DNA at estrogen response elements followed by recruitment of transcriptional coregulator or mediator complexes, (b) interaction of the ligand-occupied ER with other transcription factors such as AP-1 (Kushner at al., J. Steroid Biochem. Mol. Biol., 74:311 (2000)), Sp1 (Safe, Vitam. Horm. 62:231 (2001)) or NF-κB (McKay and Cidlowski, Endocr. Rev., 20:435 (1999)), or (c) indirect modulation of gene transcription via sequestration of general/common transcriptional components (Hamish et al., Endocrinology, 141:3403 (2000) and Speir et al., Circ. Res., 87:1006 (2000)). In addition, the ability of an estrogen receptor to regulate transcription through these various mechanisms appears to be cell-type specific, perhaps due to differences in the complement of transcriptional coregulatory factors available in each cell type (Cerillo et al., J. Steroid Biochem. Mol. Biol., 67:79 (1998): Evans et al., Circ. Res., 89:823 (2001); Maret et al., Endocrinology, 140:2876 (1999)). Also, transcriptional regulation is dependent upon the nature of the ligand, with various natural and synthetic selective estrogen receptor modulators acting as either estrogen receptor agonists or antagonists through each of these various mechanisms (Shang and Brown, Science, 295:2465 (2002); Katzenellenbogen and Katzenellenbogen, Science, 295:2380 (2002); Margeat et al., J. Mol. Biol., 326:77 (2003); Dang et al., J. Biol. Chem., 278:962 (2003)).
Another signaling pathway mediated by estrogens, also known as a ‘non-classic’, ‘non-genomic’ or ‘membrane signaling’ pathway, exists that involves cytoplasmic proteins, growth factors and other membrane-initiated signaling pathways (Segars et. al., Trends Endocrin. Met., 13:349 (2002)). Several intracellular signaling pathways have been shown to cross-talk with rapid estrogen-initiated effects: the adenylate cyclase pathway (Aronica et. al., PNAS, 91:8517 (1994)), the phospholipase C pathway (Le Mellay et. al., J. Cell. Biochem., 75:138 (1999)), the G-protein-coupled receptor-activated pathways (Razandi et. al., Mol. Endocrin., 13:307 (1999)) and the mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK) pathway (Watters et. al., Endocrinology, 138:4030 (1997)). However, all membrane forms described to date are related to ER-α but not ER-β (Segars, et. al., Trends Endocrin. Met., 13:349 (2002)).
Estrogen signaling has been associated pathologically with an increased risk for breast and endometrial cancer (Summer and Fuqua, Semin. Cancer Biol., 11:339 (2001); Turner et al., Endocr. Rev., 15:275 (1994); Farhat et al., FASEB J., 10:615 (1996); Beato et al., Cell, 83:851 (1995); Dobrzycka et al., Endo. Rel. Cancer, 10:517 (2003)). Consequently, estrogen receptors have been found to be essential in the initiation and development of most of these cancers. Current endocrine therapies for estrogen receptor-positive breast cancers are primarily designed to target estrogen levels, estrogen receptor levels, or the activity of estrogen and estrogen receptors. Use of a partial antiestrogen, tamoxifen, in the management of early-stage breast cancer has clearly demonstrated an increase in both disease-free and overall survival. In addition, recent studies demonstrate that tamoxifen can be used as a chemopreventive agent for hormone-dependent breast cancer. The major concerns of long-term therapy with tamoxifen are its uterotropic effects, which result in an increase risk for endometrial cancer, and the acquired clinical resistance to tamoxifen. This has led to the active pursuit of better selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERM) that display the optimal agonistic or antagonistic activities in various estrogen responsive target tissues.
Accordingly, what are needed are additional methods and materials that can be used to screen for agents that modulate estrogen signaling, as well as methods and materials that can be used to modulate estrogen signaling.